


His Personal Sugar Plum Fairy

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When stuck in a hotel over Christmas, Hotch finds himself dealing with a very angry JJ. Will that anger fuel something more between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Personal Sugar Plum Fairy

"Are you wearing the snowman socks that I got for all you guys?" Garcia asked pointedly as she sauntered into the bullpen.

Hotch shook his head, and tried not to wince when she frowned at him. "Sorry, Garcia. Jack sort of claimed them as his own when I brought them home."

"Well, that is an entirely different matter, then, Sir," she replied with a smile, adjusting her reindeer antler headband. "I'll just have to pop out to the store and get you another pair." She gave him a small wink as she sat next to JJ. "And how did my precious godson like his gifts?"

"He loved them all. It helped make up for the fact…" Her voice trailed off, and Hotch looked at her intently. JJ tried to smile at him, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. It was then that he noticed her wedding ring was missing and he felt his eyes turn down in sympathy. She shrugged and focused on the pad in front of her, leaving him to absently listen to Blake and Reid argue the semantics of a case they were consulting on for the Mount Pleasant police department.

Finally, Rossi slipped in the door, his hair tousled, his goatee a little unkempt. "Sorry I'm late, everyone."

"Late night?" Reid piped up, looking totally innocent as he sipped from his coffee cup.

"Of a sorts. Have to meet those publishing deadlines, you know."

Hotch knew a lie when he heard one, but he decided to let it go for the moment, eager to focus on the case in front of them. "Garcia, if you would be so kind."

She nodded and stood, picking up the remote and going through the case. Hotch found that his attention was divided between the case and JJ's predicament. It wasn't until Garcia cleared her throat, looking at him pointedly that he realized just how badly he had lost his focus. "Is there something you want to say, Sir?"

"Yes, wheel's up in thirty minutes. And I want to apologize for being away on Christmas. It was our turn to be on call for the holiday, I just hoped that we wouldn't see anything this pressing before it was all over."

The others nodded and gathered up their things, leaving the room quickly. Garcia lingered, though, and he wondered what she was going to tell him. "She's hurting right now, Boss Man. Will treated her like crap, and well, I've been forbidden from taking care of the problem. You need to look out for her on this case, all right?"

Hotch nodded, watching Garcia smile at him brilliantly. "Try to stay focused, all right?"

"Oh, like you were focused during the briefing?" she replied, winking at him. Before he could say another word, she had sashayed from the office and he shook his head. Making his way over to his office, he quickly grabbed his go bag and headed to the stairs. He had the feeling that, no matter the outcome of the case, it was going to be a long one.

Hotch groaned lowly as he sank onto the hotel bed two evenings later. The case was dragging on and he wished that he could see an end in sight. Pulling out his cellphone, he saw that it was only seven and he smiled a little as he pressed the button to call home.

"Daddy!" Just the sound of Jack's voice made him smile. "Merry Christmas! Aunt Jessica said that I could open all my gifts, since we don't know when you're going to be home, but I decided that I would only open my stocking. I want to open my presents when you are home."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, buddy. Are you being good for your aunt?"

"Of course! We even made Christmas cookies!"

He smiled a little wider, thinking about how much work that had been for Jessica. "Well, make sure that you save some of those cookies for Santa and for me."

"I will, I promise. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, buddy. Can I talk to Aunt Jessica for a moment?"

He didn't hear a reply, only Jack running through the apartment. "Hello, Aaron."

"Jess, hey. I know this wasn't in your Christmas plans."

"I know, but you're family. Besides, Karen and I need the practice. We got an early Christmas gift in the form of a positive pregnancy test." She sucked in a deep breath. "I still haven't figured out how to tell Jack, yet. Any news on your front? In regards to a certain blonde?"

Hotch chuckled lowly and ran his hand through his hair. "Will left her."

"That's a good sign. So, what's your hang-up?"

"She's hurting right now. I don't want to rush in and play the white knight." Jessica laughed gently. "What?"

"Oh, Aaron, you are a white knight, it's part of your genetic makeup, I swear, since Jack is picking up the same tendencies. Embrace your white knight self and see if she needs any comforting tonight. She's probably missing Henry a lot tonight, you know."

He sighed a little as he nodded in agreement. "All right, but if this blows up in my face…"

"It won't, I promise."

"Famous last words. Merry Christmas, Jessica."

"Merry Christmas, Aaron."

They hung up and he took a deep breath before standing and heading over to the mirror hanging on the back of the closet. After smoothing his hair and straightening his tie, Hotch made his way out into the hall and over to JJ's room. Pausing, he took a moment to listen at the door, wondering if she, like he, had called home. Hearing nothing, he raised his hand and knocked gently.

Still listening intently, he pictured her wiping away tears, taking in a few shuddery breaths, and looking sad. The picture that greeted his eyes was much different. Her eyes were sparkling with anger, and her mouth was drawn into a straight line. And then he made the mistake of looking down and his eyes were instantly drawn to her chest, her breasts rapidly moving against the fabric of her blouse as she breathed heavily. "I want permission to kill him, Hotch," she growled out as she dragged him into the room, closing the door behind them.

"That is probably not the thing that you want to be confessing to your boss, Jayje," he said lowly, a grunt of surprise escaping his lips as she pushed him onto the bed.

"I know. I also know that you'll talk me out of it. It's just, he didn't answer my call. I wanted to talk to Henry, to wish him a Merry Christmas. And the bastard just hung up on me." The anger in her voice only served to accent how bright her eyes became when her blood was up. And before he could pull away, she was leaning forward, kissing his lips possessively. Though he tried to fight it, she still managed to get past his defenses, pushing him back on the mattress and straddling him as she let the kiss linger on.

Hotch's hands slipped down to her ass, cupping it as he pulled her down on top of him, finally beginning to return the kiss. He had thought that his infatuation with the woman would never be acknowledged, and yet, here they were, making out. Finally, though, he tore his lips from hers, breathing heavily as he reached up to run his fingers through her hair. "Jayje, are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"But all this anger..."

"Only makes me want you more, makes me more willing to take this step. I've waited for you to make your move. No longer. Now I make it, for us." Then she kissed his lips once more, her hands beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. Hotch had a hard time keeping his hands away from her ass, especially when she began to fumble with his belt.

"Jayje…" he moaned as he pushed her away gently, taking care not to hurt her as he flipped her onto her back and quickly undid the buttons on her blouse. He smiled at the snowflake necklace that was nestled between her breasts, knowing that Garcia had asked his opinion on the piece of jewelry. As he continued to stare at her chest, he noticed that she was wearing a front clasp bra, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little as he flicked it open.

The chuckle died in his throat as he took in the rosy nipples that capped her breasts. They were stiff already, and he bent his head to place a soft kiss to one. JJ cupped the back of his head, pressing him closer to her flesh. As he pressed kisses to her breasts, she fumbled with the fastenings on her pants. Taking the hint, he worked to get his own pants off, and together, they shoved the clothes to the foot of the bed.

Hotch groaned as he felt how warm and wet she was. "I'm too close, Aaron. Please."

The slight whine to her voice nearly sent him over the edge, and he thrust into her willing body, hissing a little at the perfect way she fit around him. He wanted to take his time, to prolong this experience, not certain if he would get another opportunity to make love to her, but his body had other plans. His orgasm came too quick, and he slid his hand between her legs to tease her clit, driving her to her own orgasm.

As he watched, her face contorted in pleasure, soft coos and moans tumbling from her lips. JJ tightened her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her and holding him close. "Are you all right?" he whispered in her ear as they curled around each other, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.

"Yes. For the first time in months, I am perfectly fine. Thank you, Aaron." Leaning in, she kissed him tenderly and then rested her head against his chest. The heavy weight felt right to him, even more so than Beth and (to his shock) Haley. It was as if they were meant to be together, and he stroked her hair gently as he struggled to calm his breathing.

"Could we see each other when we get back?"

"Why, Aaron Hotchner, are you asking me out on a date?" He nodded a little, feeling his cheeks warm as he blushed. "I would love that." Raising her head a little, she kissed his jaw before closing her hand possessively around his shoulder. "Sleep, let visions of me, of us, dance through your head."

"Yes, Jayje," he replied, letting his arms close around her waist, curving his body to fit hers. He would always enjoy visions of her, cavorting through his dreams, like she was his own personal sugar plum fairy. Sleep stole over him as he relaxed fully for the first time in months, content in the arms of his JJ.


End file.
